Breakfast Time
by Crazybird101
Summary: Post-An unlikely Bond. Randall decides to make pancakes for the gang one morning. AU.


**Ah, nothing like mom's pancakes to start off the morning ^-^**

**... I love mom's pancakes :D**

**Thus, gave me the idea to write this one-shot where Randall decides to make breakfast for the gang. Yes, he will be OOC.**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages...or make pancakes XD**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc T-T**

**X.X**

Randall woke up with a pleasant start. He stretched his arms and let out a wide yawn before reaching to his nightstand and putting on his glasses. Since they were no longer scaring kids, he had no need to use his abilities that much. So he could finally put on his glasses again. Although his co-workers actually found it a little funny.

Mary, who was now four, found him cute in them.

That made Randall blush a bit to think that a four year old found him cute in them. Poking his head out, he saw that the entire apartment was quiet. He could hear Sulley's loud snoring and Mike's habit of talking in his sleep. Which is a sing that they are still asleep. It was Saturday after all.

Randall quietly made his way to the kitchen and washed his hands. He had been thinking of making them breakfast one weekend. And since they were still asleep, he could finally put his cooking skills at work again. After drying up his hands he grabbed a mixing bowl and a box of pancake mix out of the cupboard. After dumping almost half of the mix into the mixing bowl, he filled it up with water and started mixing it.

He used his second pair of hands to reach down and pull out a frying pan while using the other hand to turn on the oven while he mixed the pancake batter. As he stirred he started to get fond memories of when his mother would make pancakes in the morning during the weekends. She would always whistle a cute little song as she stirred. His father would be in the living room reading the paper. And he would be sitting in the kitchen watching his mother.

He was so distracted by the memory that he almost spilled some of the batter. "Crap." he muttered when a bit of the batter spilled on the counter. He used his second hand to grab a rag and wipe the mess clean. As he poured a bit of the batter onto the pan, he suddenly found himself whistling that cute little tune as well. It was a surprise that he was actually still able to remember it.

Just then he heard a door opening behind him and he found Mike stepping out, rubbing his eye tiredly. "What's cooking?" he asked.

"I'm making us pancakes." Randall replied.

"Oh. Well good morning, by the way." Mike chuckled when he walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

"Same here." Randall replied.

Mike then walked over to the coffee machine to make some coffee. As he did he leaned against the counter. "So, uh, how did you sleep last night? Any more nightmares?" Mike asked.

Randall shrugged. "I don't know. I can't really remember much of my dreams." he replied while flipping a pancake.

"That's good." Mike said before taking a sip out of his. His eye then widened and he let out a painfilled scream. "OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" he screamed as he felt the burning sensation on his tongue.

Randall couldn't help but laugh as he watched his friend frantically open the fridge and pulling out a jug of water and chugging it down. "Your suppose to _wait _before drinking your coffee." he teased.

Mike glared at him. "Yeah, yeah, just keep flipping those pancakes." he said bitterly. Randall only laughed harder.

The laughter and the screaming had caused Sulley to wake up from his deep sleep and he stepped out of his room to see what it was. "What's going on out here?" he yawned.

Mike was about to answer but Randall beat him to it, "Mike burned his tongue."

Sulley couldn't hold back the roar of laughter that escaped him after he heard that. Mike merely rolled his eye and walked over to the dining table. A while later, Randall walked over there with three plates of pancakes. "Here you guys go." he said after passing them out.

"Hey! These aren't half bad." Mike said after taking a bite out of them.

"Thanks. I use to watch my mother make them when I was little." Randall replied before taking a bite out of his own.

"Wow, your really good at cooking." Sulley had to admit.

"Even better then your cooking." Mike snickered.

Randall chuckled, "Yeah, I always loved mom's pancakes."

"Me two." Mike said dreamily.

"Same here." Sulley said.

Everyone then stopped and looked at one another.

"We are talking about our own mothers, right?" Sulley asked.

The entire table then erupted into laughter. Nothing like pancakes to start the day.

End.

**X.X**

**Nothing like pancakes to start the day off XD**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**

**Crazybird101 is now taking flight! *flies away***


End file.
